


Angels And Demons(Smut scene(s))

by larrybabes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation, but the smut isnt even that bad???????, im posting it on here instead cus wattpad is a bitch lol, okay so yeah, this was actually on my wattpad page but they wouldnt let me post it publically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes/pseuds/larrybabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how did you die?" Louis asks, touching Harry's arm. "What?" Harry asks confused. He's not dead? He's an angel, can't Louis see his wings?  "How. Did. You. Die?" Louis laughs, putting his hands in his jacket.  "I'm not dead, Louis, I'm an angel? Can't you see my wings?" Harry asks, pointing to his back.  "Oh..."  </p><p>❝Or the AU where Louis can see dead people, so he thought, and Harry is an angel.❞<br/>(smut scene of the chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels And Demons(Smut scene(s))

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO BASICALLY WATTPAD WOULDNT LET ME POST THIS ON THERE BC 'SEXUAL CONTENT' AND I DIDNT WSANT IT ON PRIVATE SO IM POSTING IT ON HERE BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT
> 
> here is the link to the story:http://www.wattpad.com/story/13609488-angels-and-demons-%C2%BB-supernatural-au-l-s

"Okay so porn is when two or more people do sexual things, like kiss or have sex with one another for people to view. YOu can watch or see it on TV programs, or read it in magazines and books, etc. that are regarded as emphasizing the sensuous or sensational aspects of a nonsexual subject and stimulating a compulsive interest in their audience."(I copied some of that from the web bc i didnt know how to explain it im sorry kaslfhbklaj) Louis tries to explain, looking at Harry.

"I don't know what sex is, Lou." Harry mumbles. Oh my god what am I going to do about him. Louis thinks, massaging his temples.

"Well its what those two boys were doing. But thats anal sex, like bum sex, for gay people. Theres another sex for a boy and girl called vaginal sex where the boy, erm, puts his penis in the girls, private parts." Louis thinks hes red, so flushed he has to take his jacket off, and now he can't stop thinking of him taking away all of Harry's innocence, kissing those innocent lips, and fucking into him, and oh god, he feels himself getting hard, and he needs to stop but he physically can't so he looks up at Harry, and oh my god, Harry is looking at Louis' cock, with a confused, and amused face.

"Lou, why is your penis sticking out of your pants?" Harry said, not staring at Louis's eyes anymore.

"Um, becau- ooooh my god." Harry's hand is on Louis' cock, and oh my god, he can't let this happen, so Louis takes Harry's hand off his cock, and sits up.

"Louis! You're penis is hard, mine isn't hard! Here, feel my penis, it's not hard. Is that bad?" And Harry is grabbing Louis' hand and placing it on his dick, and okay, Harry has a big cock, bigger than Louis' and now Harry is gasping, and standing up.

"That felt good, can you do that again?" Harry asked innocently, and oh god, Louis needs to jack off by himself in the shower.

"Haz, not now, okay babe? Maybe later, I promise, but I need a shower okay." Louis smiles, trying to get his voice back to normal and failing miserably, hearing his voice rasping and rough.

"Okay, Lou." Harry smiles, sitting back on his bed. Louis takes a chance, and kisses Harry's cheek softly, and leaving the room swiftly.

~~~

Louis quietly, or so he thinks, jacks himself off in the shower, moaning Harry's name softly, the few last tugs coming quickly. He's never orgasmed so hard before, and he thinks' thats good because Harry just has that affect. Louis dries himself off, and wraps his towel around his hips, hanging lowly. His hair is damp still, as he leaves the bathroom and back in his room and, wow okay, he just walked into his own bedroom to Harry tugging at his cock, hair prickling to his forehead, and beads of sweat piling up on his toned chest.

"H-Harry, what the fuck are you doing." Louis gasps, feeling himself get hard again.

"Doing what tho-those boys a-are doing on your r-rectangular t-t-thing." Harry gasps out, moaning as Louis watches him orgasm, spurting cum all over Harry's chest. Louis is not okay. He's breathing out, internally screaming, but on the outside he's just breathing hard, looking at an angel, an innocent angel orgasm.

"Go clean yourself up in the bathroom, okay Harry?" Louis says calmly, trying to think of what do to. He thanks the gods above his mom is working late tonight, seeing what the two boys had just done.

"Okay!" Harry smiles, tugging his boxers down all the way, as Louis sees his nude body. Harry practically skips out of the room, the boys on the computer still moaning.


End file.
